


Everyone Knows

by Firegirl210



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl210/pseuds/Firegirl210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interview with the crew on the nature of the Captain and the First Officer's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uhura Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

 

"Spock is...a very private man. He doesn’t really show affection very openly most of the-- Captain Kirk? Well...yes, they do seem very affectionate for two friends, but that’s hardly what we were talking about."

*sighs*

"Listen. I’m not blind. I see the way Spock looks at Kirk. It’s not that I’m jealous--I wasn’t what Spock needed and he wasn’t what I needed either, so that ship has long since sailed--but I guess I could be more...surprised. They just seem like such opposite personalities that it’s hard to believe how well they’ve come to get along."

"At first, if you remember, they loathed each other. Spock marooned Kirk on a frozen wasteland of a planet and Kirk caused Spock such emotional trauma that he lost all semblance of control that the Surakian Philosophies he holds dear tell him to maintain at all times. They hated each other."

"Although...I suppose it didn’t happen all at once either. Their hatred turned into a sort of...begrudging respect for one another. Then that became trust after, well...you know what happened with Nero. After working closely together for a few months a kind of friendship bloomed. Kirk was so upset when Spock reported the incident with the Volcano...it was betrayal, I imagine."

"But friendship to...whatever it is they are now...I began to suspect when Kirk died--"

"ahem. Yes, I'm fine, sorry."

"When Kirk died, Spock was so furious and angry and hurt and devastated...I’ve only seen him so distraught after the destruction of Vulcan. He wouldn’t feel that way if I had died--and I’m not being bitter, it’s the truth."

"Whatever their bond is...it’s so deep and strong and pure I can’t even imagine what it feels like."

"I know a word for it though. The Vorta call it rodnasnuju dušu. In Klingon, the word is tIq. The Tzenkethi called it Xīnxīnxiāngyìn. Vulcans use the word T’hy’la."

"They’re soulmates."

 

 


	2. Bones Knows

"Well...I mean they’re close. Like friends? No, not like friends. Not like friends at all. They’re the most goddamn obvious...what? How I know?"

"Because Jim’s eyes just light up like the goddamn Fourth of July, and he grins and laughs and flirts like a lovestruck schoolboy, turns on his ‘pretty girl’ smile full force. It’s distracting as hell and it makes me sick because the ‘pretty girl’ on the receiving end of that smile? She’s not a girl. She’s a 6 foot tall alien with green blood, pointy ears and the worst sense of humor in the entire galaxy."

"She’s also a Vulcan male named Spock."

"What? No, I’ve never judged Jim on his sexual conquests--I’ve known more of them than I’d like to, and he’s not real biased when it comes to gender. If it has a pretty face, he’ll probably try to talk it into bed."

"But Spock? It just makes my skin crawl to think of that copper blooded hobgoblin having any kind of intercourse with anyone, much less Jim. He’s about as cuddly as a warp core, minus the radiation. It’s like making love to, well--to a Vulcan!"

"Oh God, now I’m thinking about it."

"And that machine pretends not to feel a goddamn thing, but when he looks at Jim it’s like he’s the proudest partner who ever lived, all that admiration and affection on his face...they’re so transparent. I mean, no one on the crew would say anything if anyone in the higher ups asked about any monkey business between the Captain and the First Officer, but...we all know. It doesn’t affect their work--I’d say it makes them the most loyal commanding pair in the whole damn fleet! But don’t tell them I said that."

"In fact, let’s just keep this whole thing our little secret."

 

 


	3. Scotty Knows

"The Captain and the Commander? They’re quite the pair those two, pra’tically inseparable. I dinnae think I ‘ave ever seen ‘em spend more than a few wee hours apart. Well, they get a bit irritable when that ‘appens. We try to avoid keeping them apart."

"I dinnae ken if they even know they act differently apart than together. Mr. Spock act’lly shows a bit o’ softness around the Captain, but on ‘is own ‘e’s a slave driver! No food, no sleep, he thinks we’re bloody robots! And the Captain gets a bit sulky, sort of like a little child who’s ‘ad ‘is favorite toy taken away."

"And there’s the away missions. The Captain could take anyone on board, but ye ken his first choice without fail? Spock! Ah could be a great landing party leader, but no--the Captain thinks Spock can handle any bloody thing the bloody galaxy could throw at ‘im! It’s borderline ‘ero worship!"

"But yeh know...sometimes ah wonder about those two. They’re just closer than friends usually are, yeh ken? Like they’re..."

"Well, then again ah suppose it’s none o’ my business, right?"

 

 


	4. Sulu Knows

"Yes, the Captain and Commander Spock are...close. Very close. But I don’t...I mean, none of the crew takes any notice of it. They’re a great command team. Probably the best I’ve ever seen. I can’t explain how much respect I have for the Captain, and without Spock...I mean, he’s practically Kirk’s shadow."

"Do I what? Why would I find them odd? I think it would be odd if they were any other way. It seems...right. The two of them, the way they are. Yes, right is a good way to describe it. They’re the most efficient and coordinated pair of officers I’ve ever met. Why, the Enterprise wouldn’t be the same without them, just the way they are."

"They would never dream of letting their, ah...relationship interfere with the ship of course. Kirk is practically married to her, and Spock puts duty before all else. I mean...yes, we’ve gone through some pretty harrowing experiences on her bridge...now that you mention it, we do put the Enterprise in some insane situations just to keep one of them safe--"

"I mean, to fulfill our completely valid missions that tend to go a bit awry, of course. Their emotional attachment to each other is totally professional and non-interfering with our work on the Enterprise."

"Of course."

 

 


	5. Chekov Really Doesn't Know

"Ze Kepten is a wery nice man, and Commander Spock--

"Togezer? What do you mean, togezer? Zey are always togezer, ewery hour of ze day. I wish I had such a good friend myself. My best friend is Sulu, he is wery strong and he tells wonderful stories--"

"Right, sorry, sorry, I will focus. You wish to know about ze relationship between the Kepten and ze First Officer. Ah...zey are both wery intelligent and good at what zey do, and I wish I could command a starsheep with ze same wigor and witality--what? Wigor and witality. Yes, that is what I said. I..."

"...it ees a speech impediment ma’am, not an accent."

"Oh Sulu! Zis lovely woman is asking about ze Kepten and--oh, she already spoke wich you? I see. What did you say, Hikaru? Why does she want to know about ze Kepten?"

"Sulu? Why are you blushing like zat? Sulu, what are you not telling me? Uhura? Why are you laughing? Doctor McCoy? What ees it?!"

"Is there somesing you all are not telling me?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely didn't go out of my way to have as many v and w sounds as possible in this one. Nope.


End file.
